Dream a Little Dream of Me
by TPKTheStoicTPK
Summary: There are several kinds of dreams. Some of them are good, some of them are bad, and then there are some that you never want to leave.


Important Note: This takes place during the newest arc of the Railgun Manga which, at the time of writing, might not even be out in English yet. I was told a bit about it by a friend and decided it had potential, so I decided to get on the fanfiction bandwagon as quickly as possible. However this means that most of the details of the arc aren't actually out yet, so forgive any inconsistencies.

Less Important Note (but still one that should go up top): An excellent choice for music accompaniment would be this fic's namesake "Dream a Little Dream" by Louis Armstrong, so stick it on repeat and read onward.

* * *

><p>So far Misaka was not having fun on her journey through the dreams of others. Either she learned things she would much rather not know, like during her glimpse of Uiharu's dream, or she was forced into a position which she wanted no part of, such as a maid for Misaki or, most recently, as a damsel in distress for Saten's fantasies of heroism.<p>

The only times that she had fun were the beginnings of the dream, when she was still in her own dreamscape, surrounded by Gekotas. That brief period of bliss was the only thing which prevented Misaka from trying to stay up the whole night and just avoid dreaming altogether.

Misaka sighed as the army of Gekotas which surrounded her began to clear as an entirely new environment formed around her. 'What hellish dream am I in for today?' She wondered as the last remaining Gekota began floating forward.

She stood on a driveway to a house, an expensive looking car sitting on the asphalt behind her, the keys to which she found herself holding in her left hand. The house also looked expensive, though it was not nearly as opulent or large as Misaki's dream castle. It was doubtful it would even be classified as a mansion, though it certainly bordered on that. Gekota was currently floating towards the door, signalling to Misaka that she was intended to enter the house.

She knew she would eventually follow his suggestion, but for now she loitered around and tried to figure out what kind of situation awaited her within.

First of all she glanced down at her clothing, usually a good indication of the kind of thing she was in for. She was in a nice, well tailored suit with a briefcase in her right hand, looking for all the world to be an important businessman returning home from a day at the office. Her breasts were larger, near the size of her mother's if not bigger, a fact she was quite happy about.

She looked into the window of the car behind her, trying to see if there were any other differences but she couldn't see any. She tried to summon up a few sparks and was pleased to note that she was able to do so (in Saten's dream she had been reduced to a level zero so from now on she was making sure to check each time).

This all confused her. By all indications the house and car belonged to her, as if she was the main character of this dream. In all the other dreams she had been a mere side character, or in some cases hadn't even played a part at all and simply observed it from afar.

Gekota was badgering her to hurry up so she walked over to the front door of the house and opened it, figuring the only way to solve the mystery would be to investigate it head on.

The interior of the house was as nice as the exterior, exuding a comfortable warmth that made Misaka feel oddly at home.

She had barely taken a step inside when she heard a voice cry out her name. "Mikoto-mama's home," a childish voice yelled out as a little kid rounded the corner into the entryway where the electro master stood and wrapped her tiny arms around Misaka's legs.

Misaka looked down, confused. The girl was perhaps five years old with familiar chestnut hair pulled into an equally familiar hairdo with an ahoge sticking out on top. From this vantage point that was about all that Misaka could see, but the words that the child had spoken resonated in her mind: 'mama'.

She felt an odd excitement running through her as she dropped the suitcase and reached to pat the kid's head with her now free right hand. She'd always dreamed of starting a family one day, with two wonderful kids and a loving husband. Maybe she was still in her own dreamworld after all, giving up the army of Gekotas for something else just as pleasant.

That train of thought quickly led to another question though. 'Who's my husband in this world?' She wondered as she looked down at the kid. Images of a certain spiky haired idiot crossed her mind and she turned crimson. However those images were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Now now Rin, Mikoto-mama's had a long day at work." Misaka looked up in shock to see Kuroko standing halfway down the hall, another child -this one a baby- cradled in her arms. She was grown up, with larger breasts and a curvy figure draped in a loose fitting grey wool shirt that hung off one shoulder and matched the long skirt she wore. Her hair was out of it's pigtails and cascaded in loose curls down her back, much like the child that clung to her. On her face was an incredibly tame, motherly look that Misaka would never have associated with her hyperactive roommate.

Kuroko came closer and closer until she was only a foot away, then she lenaed in close and gave Misaka a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "Welcome home dear," she said said with a smile, "dinner will be ready soon so why don't you go and change." The teleporter turned on her heels and began walking to the other end of the hallway. "Rin, mind coming with me, Kuroko-mama needs a bit of help with the cooking."

The little kid at Misaka's legs, Rin apparently, let go and dashed off, before turning around briefly, giving Misaka a better view of her. The child definitely had hints of both the electro master and the teleporter in her appearance, with Misaka's high forehead, sharp eyes, and narrow chin, and Kuroko's arched eyebrows, thin lips, and pink-hued irises. Her fashion sense also seemed to be shared between the two, her shirt was branded with the familiar face of the little mascot that Misaka had just a little while ago been surrounded by. The rest of the clothing was nothing special, a zip-up sweater, long socks, and a skirt. The only other thing that stood out were the red ribbons that tied the kid's hair up in the pigtails that she had apparently inherited from Kuroko.

Rin smiled at the electro master and said, "Oh, Mikoto-mama, I made something in school today. When you're done changing let me show you."

Misaka nodded numbly but she was too shocked to say anything. '**Kuroko's **my husband?! Or am I the husband? How does it work with two girls? And how the hell do we have kids?' Suddenly the Gekota that would always accompany her during these excursions began to float forward, down the hall. 'Oh right, it's only a dream. Anything can happen in dreams.' Though she was hardly fully recovered she was a little less confused now and managed to scrape up enough presence of mind to begin to follow the floating green mascot.

She followed him up the stairs and into a room on the left. The room seemed to be the master bedroom, with a large double bed, a nightstand on either side, a table with a stool and a mirror for applying makeup, and two dressers suggesting that she was not the only occupant of this room. Several decorations and pictures were littered around on the various surfaces of this room. Misaka glanced at the one on the left-hand nightstand.

The picture depicted herself and Kuroko in what appeared to be a church. They were obviously getting married given their attire, with Kuroko in a long flowing, western style wedding dress and Misaka in a pure white tuxedo. They had apparently gotten to the "you may now kiss the bride stage" because the pair of them were locked in a passionate kiss that set Misaka's cheeks ablaze with a deep crimson blush. She flipped the picture down so fast she almost knocked the lamp that shared the nightstand over and tried to look anywhere else.

It just so happened that the next place she looked was the other nightstand, which was also furnished with a picture. This one depicted the two of them in the hospital, with Kuroko laying in the hospital bed holding a newborn baby. Misaka had her arm around the teleporter's shoulder and the other hand stroking the baby's head

She sat on the bed and tried to calm down. Ever since she discovered that she was forced to go on these dreamworld excursions every night and had been working her way through her friends, she had been dreading going into Kuroko's dream. She had thought, with good reason, that it would just be a lewd dream that would take an ice pick to clear from her mind afterwards.

Misaka had always assumed that those were the extents of Kuroko's feelings, the usual sense of admiration that many of the classmates had for her, as well as that creepy sort of lust that was exclusively Kuroko. The teleporter didn't love her, she was just a curious, experimental teenage girl who had decided to experiment with Misaka.

'So what is this about?' She wondered as she looked at her left hand and the golden band that adorned her ring finger. 'Does this mean she really does love me? This is such a detailed dream, she must have it often. Does that mean this is what she really wants to happen between us?'

There was a knock at the door, giving Misaka a brief warning before Kuroko walked in. "Dear, you're taking a while, is everything ok? Work particularly stressful today?"

Misaka blushed and stood up again, still flustered and confused. "Uh, yeah, that's it. A tough day at the office." What did she even do for work?

Kuroko smiled and approached her. "Well don't worry, Kuroko's here to take care of you." She touched Misaka and her clothes disappeared, leaving her in just panties and bra. She blushed as

she tried to cover up, about to shock Kuroko for her perversion when the teleporter turned away, rather than leering at her. She went to one of the dressers and touched a few pieces of clothing, a loose, comfortable shirt and a pair of pants, and they instantly appeared on Misaka. As she did this she spoke in a kind, comforting tone. "After dinner we'll have a bath and if you're still feeling stressed after we put the kids to bed I'll give you a shoulder rub. Sound good?" She turned back to Misaka and gave her another warm, tender smile that made Misaka's heart skip a beat.

"Uh, s-sure," she stammered out, rubbing the back of her neck in confusion and nervousness both. 'I have to play along with these after all. It's not like I have a choice in the matter.' She thought to herself, defending herself from an accusation that hadn't been spoken.

She and Kuroko walked down the stairs to the table, where the baby sat in a high chair, squirming slightly at the constraints. Rin was currently laying out the table with plates and utensils for three. The child smiled at the pair as they entered the kitchen and declared, "I'm helping."

Kuroko giggled and patted the child's head, "yes you are. You're mama's greatest helper."

Rin smiled widely and looked at Misaka. "Oh right, the picture," the small girl recalled, as she dashed over to the fridge, "come here Mikoto-mama, look at the picture I drew in class today."

Kuroko patted the electro master's shoulder and smiled at her. "Go look at the picture, I'll serve up the food."

Misaka couldn't help the smile that sprung to her lips as she went over to the fridge where the eager child awaited her, pointing to a piece of paper that was held up on the white surface by a magnet. The piece of paper had a childish crayon sketch of 4 people. The drawing, though childish, seemed to have been done carefully, allowing Misaka to easily recognize all the people in it. one was herself, wearing a suit similar to the one she had worn earlier. She had a suitcase in one hand while the other held Kuroko's hand. Kuroko was in a similar outfit to the one she wore now and was carrying a baby. Rin stood in front and in between the two of them. Everyone had a great big smile on their face. At the top of the piece of paper was scrawled the words "My Family by Misaka Rin".

Misaka dropped down to a knee and wrapped her arms tight around the little girl. "It's wonderful," the electro master enthused honestly as she hugged her child tightly. Rin eagerly returned the embrace.

"The assignment was to draw a picture of what we loved most, and I love mamas and little sis the most," she explained.

Misaka tightened the hug around this impossibly cute kid. Until she heard Kuroko giggle behind her. "Careful dear, you don't want to hug her too tight, she's starting to go blue."

Misaka loosened her grasp a bit and stood up, hoisting Rin up with her as she turned around to Kuroko, smiling broadly at the other girl. "But she's so cute. Did you see what she drew?"

"Yep, that's why I hung it up. And you're being pretty cute yourself you know, I can see where she gets it from." Kuroko was at the end of the table, resting her chin on her hands and favoring them with that same warm and tender smile from earlier. "Now come on and eat your food before it gets cold, ok?"

Rin wiggled out of Misaka's grasp and dashed to her seat where she began digging into the food happily. The electro master also took a seat and looked down. The food was simple but still looked unbelievably delicious. Misaka ate as eagerly as her daughter as Kuroko began feeding the baby, giving her a small, carefully cut up portion of the meal before tugging down her shirt to expose one of her breasts.

Misaka almost choked on her food as she saw this, confused why Kuroko had begun stripping at the dinner table. Then the teleporter took the baby out of the high chair and held her up to the breast where she presumably began to suckle.

Kuroko smiled down at the baby before glancing back up at Misaka. "Tsuki's appetite has been quite healthy recently. She's growing up really well."

"Me too," Rin spoke up, "I've been eating my vegetables and everything."

Misaka smiled and ruffled the child's hair, "good girl. Now you can grow up big and strong."

"As strong as mamas?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep, as strong as your mamas are," the electro master confirmed.

* * *

><p>Dinner finished shortly after that and everyone washed up their dishes. Then it was bathtime. At first Misaka was a bit wary of getting into the bath with Kuroko, but their children (something it was becoming far too easy to say), were in there as well so Misaka doubted she'd try anything.<p>

After they were all clean, Rin and Tsuki got changed into their pajamas, the most adorable set of matching Gekota onesies that Misaka could imagine, and were tucked into their respective beds.

Tsuki was out immedietly, but Rin insisted on a bedtime story. "Tell me about that time with the level upper mamas."

"Again?" Kuroko asked, clearly amused.

"It's a great story," The child defended her choice.

Kuroko smiled and sat on the side of the bed, Misaka following suit. "Well it all started with this bad man who made things go boom." Kuroko began. She sugar coated the more violent parts of the story that were not suitable for a child this young. Occassionally she would pause and let Misaka tell part of the story, something that the electro master was more than happy to do.

The story wasn't even half finished when Rin's eyes closed and she began to snore softly.

Misaka and Kuroko shared a smile, and quietly left the room. When they were out in the hall Kuroko twined their fingers together and nuzzled the electro master's arm. "Now that those two are asleep, do you still want that shoulder rub."

"Erm... I think I'm fine now," Misaka said, blushing and trying to back out of Kuroko's grasp. Though most of her discomfort stemmed from the lack of discomfort she felt, and the confusion that said lack of discomfort prompted in her.

"Well then, since tomorrow is a weekend and you don't have to be at work would you like to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Sure," Misaka agreed almost instantly, eager to move onto another activity and give her an excuse to back off from Kuroko and collect her thoughts. Then the request was actually processed by her brain. 'Wait, did she say snuggle?'

She didn't have much time to do anything about it because they suddenly appeared in their living room. Kuroko let go of Misaka and went to the large flatscreen tv that hung from the wall. She picked up a case from a stack that lay under the TV and showed it to Misaka. "Your favorite," the teleporter chimed, and Misaka was shocked to see that it was indeed her favorite movie, one about a little dog that got stuck in the past and needed to travel through time in order to reunite with his owner.

"But I thought you hated that movie," Misaka stated, "when I first went to see it you told me that it was a child's movie."

"It is. And going to see it in a theatre when you're several years older than any of the other viewers is not a dignified thing. However in the comfort of our home it doesn't matter how undignified you act, I love you no matter what, and will never think less of you. Plus we don't need to worry about Rin walking in on any violence or swearing in case she wakes up," Kuroko explained.

"And the Gekota clothing?" Misaka continued, trying to clear up another thing that had been confusing her all night. Why in the world would Kuroko, who seemed to hate all things Gekota, dress up her own children in Gekota clothing. For a second she had considered the fact that they were still in Misaka's dream after all, but she scrapped that idea immediately when she realized that it would mean she secretly desired to marry Kuroko.

"Again, not suitable for a teenager, but fine for children," the teleporter shrugged as she put the movie in and sat down on the couch with Misaka, snuggling with the electro master in a tame, but undeniably intimate way.

Misaka squirmed, expecting this to turn raunchy any second now, but nothing came. Eventually she became swallowed up in the movie and relaxed. Only when the movie was over did she look back at the teleporter.

Kuroko looked at her as well, smiling before leaning in for a kiss on the lips. It was too brief for Misaka to really react to at the moment. By the time her blush lit up her face and she drew away, Kuroko had long since stolen the kiss and gotten away. Though there were still sitting on the couch together, so the escape hadn't been too thorough.

"Shall we go to bed now my love?" Kuroko asked.

Misaka stood up quickly, trying to dispel the embarrassment she was feeling at all the contact. "Um, yeah, that sounds good. Bed..."

Kuroko stood up and touched her back, almost causing Misaka to jump out of her suddenly they were in the bedroom.

Kuroko walked over to the other dresser, the one she had not gone to before. That one seemed to be hers. She drew out one of her usual night time lingerie. She changed with that odd teleportation trick from before and settled onto the bed.

Misaka realized she needed to change as well. She went to her dresser and rooted through it until she found a pair of pajamas. They weren't as adult as Kuroko's, but they weren't childish. They were a simple set of pajamas.

She went to the bathroom to change and catch her breath. So far the dream had been remarkably tame for Kuroko. She wasn't in any sort of weird outfit, Kuroko hadn't made any sort of weird advances, even their displays of intimacy was surprisingly PG.

'Was Kuroko really this innocent?' It was weird to have those two words in the same sentence, yet Misaka couldn't help herself from thinking it.

'Well I suppose this is where it's gonna get dirty... I mean, it's the bed, it's night. She's not gonna keep this purity up, I'll bet anything. And when she does do something lewd I'll zap her good.' Misaka decided as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kuroko was still sitting on the bed, looking fondly at the picture of their wedding kiss. When she heard the bathroom door open, she turned slightly to face Misaka and smiled at her. "We should probably get to bed. You might not have work tomorrow but we promised to take the kids to the park," Kuroko said, "And who knows when Tsuki will start crying. We should rest up before then."

Misaka was once again shocked. Kuroko had this perfect opportunity to do something and yet she turned it down. **She** turned it down. Confusion, as well as a few other emotions, clouded Misaka's mind as she made the trip around the bed and climbed into her side. Kuroko clicked off her lamp, which had been the only light source in the room, leaving the room dark.

Misaka was about to lie down when Kuroko's hand slid along her cheek, turning her head towards the teleporter, who gave Misaka a deeper, more passionate kiss than the tiny pecks from before.

At this point Misaka just decided to play along. She didn't reciprocate the kiss, but she didn't pull away either. She just sat there and enj- suffered through it.

It was over too so- after taking so long. Then Kuroko said, "Good night. I love you," and settled into the bed.

"Good night," Misaka returned the wish, still sitting up. The world around her began to fall away as Kuroko presumably woke up.

* * *

><p>Misaka opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the dorm, morning sunlight filtering through the windows. She could feel a presence curled up into bed with her.<p>

"Good morning Kuroko," she said to her bedmate with a yawn.

"Erk," Kuroko made a strangled noise of surprise as she saw exactly where she was. She prepared for the inevitable punishment. "G-good morning Onee-sama."

"Did you sleep well?" Misaka asked.

"Um, yeah. I had a really nice dream..." She said, waiting and wondering when her electrical scolding would come.

Misaka found herself smiling, "Yeah... I did too..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: When I heard about this arc, with Misaka going into the dreams of others, I just knew that Kuroko would draw the short end of the stick. Her dream would be a lewd scene that reduced Kuroko's love of Misaka to a mere gag and then she would get punished. So I decided to pre-empt that and write my own version. I think it came out quite well.<p>

There are quite a few fics with Kuroko and Misaka as a married couple. It's a good dynamic, though hard to set up. I also like the idea of their kids. Misaka definitely seems like the type who wants kids, and Kuroko seems like she'd want Misaka's kids, so it works out.


End file.
